What Love Is
by slytherin24
Summary: Albus realized something he has been saying for years is incorrect. Emaline doesn't understand the true meaning for fixing this mistake.


**Emaline's POV**

Albus and I were in the Heads common room. Rose and Scorpius has Head duties tonight, so we told them we'd wait for them. I was curled up on the couch, my body all across Al's chest. I sighed in content.

"You know," he started, "I don't know what you feel, but I feel peaceful." I smiled.

"I feel it to. The stress of exams are just so...stressful." He laughed.

"Maybe we could just...dropout. Go find a home and live together in serenity without having to worry about tears or work."

"I don't think Scorpius would approve. Besides, you don't want to live with me. I'm a mess." He snorted.

"How bad can you be? I lived with Scorpius for 6 years."

"Ya, but he's a neat freak."

"And you aren't?" I shrugged.

"Ok. But, I hate decorating. The house will look like who knows what!" Albus's eyed me.

"Are you finding excuses not to move in with me." I can see worry flash through his eyes. My thumb traces the ring on my finger.

"Of course I want to move in with you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have said yes. I just, I'm just making sure this is what you want. Don't get me wrong, I'm not insecure. I just want what's best for you, and it may not be with me."

"If it's not with you, then who would it be with?"

"I don't know. Some red-haired chick who knows how to handle fame."

"I don't even know how to handle the spotlight," he pointed out.

"That's why you should have someone who does." He sighed.

"Emaline, do you know how many times I've told you that I love you?" I thought about it. Too many to count. "No? Because maybe I remind you everyday that I do. Why are you now starting to doubt that?"

"I feel like it's becoming so real. We're about to leave Hogwarts. We only have this exam week, and the next week. Then we'll be sent off to the real world."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know. I feel like everything has moved so fast. It feels like a day ago I was telling Veronica off for teasing you. Now, I'm about to leave Hogwarts, and I'm engaged. Next thing I'll know, I'll be marrried with 2 kids."

"And a husband that loves you to the moon and back," he added. I smiled. "I really do love you."

"I know Albus! And I love you." He shook his head."

"No Emaline, I really mean it this time." I sit up, hurt.

"You haven't been meaning it?"

"No! I mean, I've been telling you that since when? Fourth year?"

"You first said it to me when Delphini threatened me."

"And I was fourteen. Emaline, I need to tell you something." I nodded, letting him continue. "When I told you I loved you in fourth year, I didn't know what love really was. All I knew was that if you died, I'd never forgive myself. That a part of me was you. I thought that was love."

"But...,"

"I realized that wasn't it."

"So you meant it the summer before 5th year?" I asked.

"No. I told you that I loved you because we were surrounded by all my family members."

"So you did it for show?" I fumed.

"Not really. More like you made me feel me beside all of them. I had just almost destroyed the Wizarding World, and my dad had to save me. I felt like even though they tried their hardest to, I still felt like a failure. But you made time for me, and made me feel like I could conquer the world. That's when I thought love was when someone makes you happy and your true self."

"You thought?" I questioned. He looked at me and blushed.

"When was the next time you really remember me saying I love you?" I thought.

"It was after the Connor thing and the...uhmmm...you know..." I felt my whole face flush. Albus and I had only had sex once, and it wasn't planned. But it was amazing.

"Ya...and I told you that I loved you."

"So that's when you really meant it." He shook his head. I felt myself becoming frustrated. Where was this story going?

"That's when I realized that I need you. Physically and emotionally. I needed to make you happy. I couldn't stand watching you be sad, and knowing I'm the reason." I slowly nod. Then a thought came into my mind.

"Are you telling me you realized you loved my when you proposed? When you gave me this ring?"

"Would you be mad if I said no..." my heart dropped. He proposed like 3 months ago! What does he mean by no? Does he even love me?

"Well then what's your excuse." I bit out.

"I really thought I loved you. Truly. But, all I wanted to do was please you. And be with you. You were the one I wanted to be with forever. I couldn't live without you. And I couldn't disappoint you. I needed to be the one to make you happy."

"So you're saying I got engaged to a man who didn't love me!" I said slowly. He nodded. "Is this some way you're trying to tell me that you don't love me."

"No!"

"Because if it is, just tell me. No need to delay, it'll just hurt more."

"What's making you say that?"

"When else have you told me you loved me? I can't remember any other significant time. There's only one road this could lead to!"

"Can you listen for a moment!"

"No! I've listened to you tell me over and over again that you never loved me! How much more do you think I can take? Just tell me the point, so I can go cry it off, and maybe just maybe manage to make it through school without you!" I stared to walk away, but he grabbed me by my arm and forced me to stop.

"Now!" He said. I turned around, meeting his eyes.

"What?"

"One of the things that my father told me was that it's not the big things that matter in life. It's the small things."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"All those big moments we've shared, they didn't really mean that much. You want to know when I realized that I truly love you. When I realized what love is?" I nodded my head. "I realized it now." My stomach fills with butterflies as I see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Well then, Albus. What is love?"

"It's not when someone had a special place in your heart. Not when someone makes you feel yourself. It's not just physical and emotional lust. Or even the thought of losing you or disappointing you killing me."

"Then what is it?"

"It's all of that, tied together by small moments and seasoned with our big moments. I didn't truly love you all those times because I thought love was only one of those things."

"So what made you realize this?" I choked out. Who had he met?

"You did." Suddenly, my heart beat rose. "You made me realize this. Just by sitting here, in my arms. Just talking. Nothing big. Nothing planned. Nothing special. Just you and me." I feel guilt spreading through me. How could I have judged him like that! Tears rush to my face.

"Oh Albus! You don't deserve me! I don't deserve you!"

"What? Yes you do."

"No I don't. You tried to tell me this, and all I did was judge you. I was blinded by me inability to reason. You keep trying to make things special, and I accuse you for something!"

"You're afraid of me leaving. I can see it."

"I'm not good enough to hold anyone." I stated."

"You didn't just hold me. You charmed me. I came at my own will, and the only way I'm leaving is with you. Besides, I love it when you become fierce and defensive. It suites you." I chuckled.

"And I love it when you become all sentimental. It's a trait that all Potters have." He laughed and held me close again.

"I love you. And this time, I'm definitely sure I mean it." I sighed.

"I love you too. And I know this now, because you made me realize it. You are the reason I know what love is. And it's something bigger than just feeling."

"Thats great." He joked. "I'd hate to marry someone who didn't truly love me, wouldn't you?" I lightly shoved him. "Anyways, I guess dad was right. It's the small moments that matter."

"It's not a small moment anymore, Albus. It's become something more. It's a big moment."

"I guess it's the small moments that become big moments."

"And make them even more special." I added. I snuggled closer and thought about how lucky I was to have someone who loved me beyond my comprehension.


End file.
